


-:My only Sunshine:-

by rayskaskriivaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Character Death, Depressing, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayskaskriivaa/pseuds/rayskaskriivaa
Summary: Taka pressed his eyes closed and more grief forced its way up from his tear ducts. It ached his soul to hear Mondo stand up for him with such heartfelt, unwavering loyalty when they all knew he was the Mastermind, even if it was againsthisfree will.





	-:My only Sunshine:-

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any grammatical errors or strange plot twists especially in the execution part. I wanted to finish this fic quickly so it wouldn't be lying around another 3 months!

The ropes around his wrists felt like burning iron. The classroom he was sitting in, tied up to a chair, had no lights on. Since the windows were covered as well, the only light source was the line under the door.

His eyes had settled for the darkness by now. With tears in his eyes, running nose and face that felt swollen Kiyotaka Ishimaru couldn't do anything else but listen to the others choose for him. Choose for what was to be made about his- their situation. And him.

Kiyotaka had known his whole life that he had a split personality- or something like it. Until now, until Hope's Peak, Taka had been able to keep the _other Taka_ buried deep in his mind, but as despair grew, so did the _other Taka_. Whenever the _other Taka_ took the control, Taka would always remember everything he did, said, saw... But that, too, had changed. He knew that the _other Taka_ was the Mastermind, as far as his and the others' knowledge went, and he couldn't remember everything anymore.

Taka did awful things when the _other Taka_ was awake; he did not only fake his own death, but considering the _other Taka_ being the Mastermind, he was responsible for the deaths of his classmates. Sayaka, Leon. Hifumi, Celestia, Sakura, and...

"Stop, wait- we can't talk like this! We have to think rationally!" Makoto's voice echoed to the back of the classroom Taka was in. Choking back a cry, the Moral Compass- 

No, he couldn't let himself be called that anymore.

Taka sat his back straight, still holding onto the remains of his pride, pride that he himself had ruined. Taka knew there was the _other Taka_ , and whenever the _other Taka_ was in charge, Taka, _the Moral Compass Taka_ , couldn't be blamed of the _other Taka_ 's actions, and even if he knew this the _Moral Compass Taka_ felt responsible for everything. 

He thought that he should've been able to stop the _other Taka_ , be able to take charge again and make the _other Taka_ just a memory. Killing him would be easiest, but... One couldn't exist without the other. Killing the _other Taka_ meant to kill the _Moral Compass Taka_. Kill himself.

Taka tried to calm his rapidly beating heart and uneven, rushed breathing to be able to hear what the others were speaking. He whimpered a pathetic little mew and swallowed. Swallowing felt very hard, as if a lump was plugging his throat. He could feel his pulse on his throbbing cheek, on the spot where Hina had swatted him earlier. 

"We are past rationally. We were made believe that Taka was dead, only to be fooled by the very same person. The moment he revealed himself to be the Mastermind was the point rationality became the quite opposite", Byakuya's steadfast voice spoke with clear words, his tone pressured the way everyone would understand and have time to comprehend what he was saying. 

"Stop talkin' shit! Taka would never-!" Mondo barked, a sound like something thrown against a wall startling Taka.  
"But it was Taka, and you can't deny it. We all saw it, Taka sitting on that excuse of a throne and clapping, as if he was leading a group of amateur actors", Togami argued back. 

"H-h-he is n-n-not normal!" the stammering of Toko cut in the argument, and Yasuhiro was heard pointing out: "Y-you're the one to talk!" 

"What we witnessed with our very own eyes can't really be made void."  
"But Taka is very much like Toko- this- this Mastermind, he is not the Taka we know!"  
"As far as we know, Taka seems to have a split personality, just like Toko, I give you that. But Genocide Jack is not keeping us all trapped in here, she is not making us kill each other."

As Makoto tried to reason with Byakuya, Mondo stepped forward again.  
"You're talkin' like there's absolutely no other explanation!"  
"Is there? Please, do enlighten me."  
"If Taka, this _other Taka_ , was indeed the Mastermind behind all this, I find it fucking hard to believe he would've let himself get caught like this!"  
"You're being sentimental, and I think that's exactly what the Mastermind uses to brainwash you."  
"He is not brainwashin' me, dammit! I know him, Taka would never kill someone! He wouldn't!!" 

"Tch", Byakuya scoffed; "There's no point arguing about this. It doesn't chance the inevitable outcome."  
"I-inevitable outcome?" Yasu asked carefully. 

"To secure our own survival, and not risk being tricked by this Mastermind Taka, there's only but one way to prevent further killings."

"Don't! Don't you FUCKING SAY IT!" Mondo screamed. 

"We all have to vote for him in the next trial. Kiyotaka has to die."

~

Taka let his head hang backwards from his shoulders. He was looking up at the roof, but didn't really see it. Hearing Byakuya say that Taka's death was the only possible option in this situation, that only his death would end the killing game, made Taka feel numb, emotionless. He had been crying so much he wasn't sure if he could cry any longer, his head felt full of snot and his whole body was shaking; he didn't feel real. The situation didn't feel real, it didn't feel possible. These things only happened in movies- Taka hadn't even watched that many movies. 

"Deciding upon his fate- his life shouldn't be _this easy_! He is a human being! We don't have the right to choose!" Makoto tried, and Byakuya brought up the ugly truth: "But it is still one of the easiest things people do. Everyday people die by each other's hands."

Silence. 

"That's exactly what's happening here right now. We have been choosing who dies. The others have chosen to kill. This killing game we are made to go through doesn't really differ from the world outside this school. We just have rules, the killing has just been made a game." 

"I'm not letting you touch him", angry growl of the biker followed Byakuya's speech.  
"Killing him won't change anything- how does it make us any better than the people behind this game!?"  
"You mean, how does it make us better than him?"  
"Don't!"  
"We would be eliminating the Mastermind. End the killing game. I think that's a pretty good reason."  
"SHUT UP!" 

Taka pressed his eyes closed and more grief forced its way up from his tear ducts. It ached his soul to hear Mondo stand up for him with such heartfelt, unwavering loyalty when they all knew he was the Mastermind, even if it was against _his_ free will. 

"As much as I wouldn't want to side with Byakuya in this current situation, he isn't exactly wrong", Kyoko spoke after being quiet for a long time.  
"You can't be serious!" Yasuhiro cried out.  
"I... Gotta agree with Kyoko. As much as I consider... At least did consider Taka a friend... I can't trust him. The Mastermind side of him probably sees and hears everything he does", Hina's apologetic voice peeped.  
"Making even the real, ordinary Kiyotaka Ishimaru, a very dangerous person", Byakuya simplified. 

"So. You would just kill him", Mondo spoke with lowered tone. Taka didn't need to see it to know that Mondo gave a heavy shrug with his shoulders.  
"Mondo", Makoto said.  
"You don't even consider the fact Taka could be helped. That- that we would be able to get out, and Taka could get-" Mondo desperately tried. 

"NO! I'm not letting you fuck up! I'm not letting you kill him! **FUCK**!" 

~

Makoto tried to shout after Mondo, but the other ignored him, or then he didn't just hear him through his anger. Taka pulled his head up and watched as the classroom door opened with a strong, violent pull. Mondo marched in, a very pressing ambiance filling the room. He threw the door back with all his strength, Taka startled the loud slam. The door didn't close properly, it was left open a little. 

Mondo paced around for a few seconds, through his snotty voice Taka spoke out his friend's name; "M-Mondo-" 

The person spoken to suddenly grabbed a desk by its edge and sent it flying across the room. Taka flinched again and forced his eyes close. His hands tightened to fists and by reaction he tugged them, only to have the ropes gnaw at his skin. This forced a sobbing squeal escape his lips. 

He opened his eyes as he felt rough hands cup his face so very softly. Mondo removed the other hand to clench his jacket's sleeve in his fist and started wiping Taka's face. Closing his eyes again while Mondo wiped his tears from his eyes and snot from under his nose Taka spoke again, his voice hoarse and snotty; "Bro, it's okay-yh..." 

"Bullshit", Mondo replied with almost a whisper. He seemed to have calmed down, even thought he was furious, angry, worried. Tired. After he was done wiping the liquids from Taka's red face, he pulled up the closest chair and sat down in front of Taka. He was sitting so close their legs touched. 

Taka sniffed, barely managing, and continued: "It's okay."   
"Don't say that", Mondo said, hardly audible, and shook his head. His hand settled on the curve where Taka's neck connects to his shoulder, his thumb stroking Taka's jawline softly. The black and white uniform Taka was wearing didn't bother Mondo at all. 

"You are crying, so it's not fucking okay."

Taka blinked his eyes a couple of times to clear the tears from them.   
"They think you should die", Mondo cut straight to the point, there was no need sugaring the situation. He learned closer, so his head was resting against Taka's shoulder.   
"I know", Taka sobbed. 

"M-maybe- it would be better if I-"   
"Don't you start that-!" Mondo cut in and knocked his head against Taka's shoulder. Taka curled his lips and closed his eyes.   
"It's not your decision", Taka mumbled.   
"It shouldn't be anyone's! You are not to be held responsible-" Oowada growled under his breath. 

"It's all my fault-" Taka whined and Mondo moved so he could be face to face with the Moral Compass.   
"Do you remember doing any of the things you're blamed for?" Mondo asked him with a little growl to his voice. Taka shook his aching head.   
"They say you're manipulating me, so I'd become blind to the killing game and the Mastermind. Are you manipulating me?" 

Taka let a poor little breath and shook his head.   
"No", he gave a single sob.   
"I-I don't think so-"   
"Then you don't have to die! We will find a way!" Mondo raised his voice again and let his head hang down. 

"It's majority that chooses, Mondo-" Taka whispered and bit down to his lower lip; "C-chooses who killed Chi-..."   
"I know", Mondo cried out lowly. His hold around the back of Taka's neck tightened. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't do anything.  
"I fucking know..." 

"Bro- Mondo... You got to promise me something", Taka started and sniffed; "Promise me- that you'll get everyone out. No one else should die- no more..." 

Mondo shook his head against Taka's. Their foreheads touched.   
"I can't promise that", he spoke silently. Taka took a very deep breath and let it out with shaky words: "Promise you'll try." 

Mondo licked over his lips. It was hard for him to form such words.   
"Why saying those words feels like saying goodbye?" Mondo whispered against Taka's shoulder. Taka leaned his face against Mondo's hair and held his eyes tightly closed. 

"I don't want to say goodbye. I am not ready for that..." Mondo softly sobbed.   
"Not again." 

~

"STOP THE EXECUTION!" 

"Whaaaaat? Who are YOU to stop the execution!?" Monokuma screamed from his seat. Makoto ran into the execution floor with Kyoko by his side. Behind the metal fence the execution of Kiyotaka Ishimaru came to a halt, and Mondo turned around to face Makoto and Kyoko. 

"What is the meaning of this? You might've just ruined our only chance to get rid of the Mastermind!" Byakuya demanded and stepped next to Makoto.   
"Or worse, we could die for your interruption!" 

"Kiyotaka isn't the Mastermind, and we can prove it!" Makoto shouted to Byakuya's face, who snorted.   
"We already discussed this- we already voted! You should've brought this evidence up ten minutes ago, Makoto."   
"But we didn't have it then! Now we do!!" 

"What evidence can you present us that proves that Kiyotaka isn't the Mastermind?" Byakuya asked then and Kyoko stepped in.   
"We have surveillance video that proves both of theirs innocence. In the video Kiyotaka, the other Kiyotaka, is talking with Monokuma and scheming a plan, where Kiyotaka would pretend to be the Mastermind. I don't know why Kiyotaka would agree to this, but it happened. Even Monokuma can't deny what's been recorded", Kyoko explained and held her arms crossed over her chest.   
"What if the video is a fake? Edited, somehow? That wouldn't be too hard for a Mastermind!" Hina shouted and stepped by Kyoko and the others. 

"It's not fake. It hadn't even been taken out of the recording machine", Kyoko told the whole crew.   
"S-so, Taka is innocent? He isn't responsible to any deaths?" Yasuhiro questioned and Makoto answered: "No! Kiyotaka isn't a Blackened!" 

"Fools", Byakuya sighed and dropped his head low in a disappointed way.   
"We have just signed our death sentence. If Kiyotaka isn't the Blackened, it means we voted wrong and we will die instead of the Blackened..." 

The atmosphere grew dark and gloomy. Byakuya was right, that's how the rules were...   
"But... It can't be the case this time. There's something wrong about this case", Kyoko pointed out thoughtfully. She looked over at Kiyotaka, who was still locked on the strange machine that was attached to a car. Mondo had turned around to hear what the pair had to say. 

"The Mastermind respects the rules, he or she could even bend them to his or her own will. But if voted correctly, I am sure the Mastermind would let him- or herself to be killed, honoring the rules."

"Monokuma was ready to execute Kiyotaka either way. So this isn't a normal case", she continued and turned to look at Makoto. The boy frowned deep.   
"But it means Taka gets to walk, right?" Mondo suddenly spoke up. 

"He won't get executed?" he barked as he turned to look at Monokuma, who was driving the car Taka was attached to. Monokuma leaned his elbow over the opened car window and hummed very deep and thoughtfully.   
"Weeeeeeell... I guess that's how it would go", Monokuma answered and pushed a button on the wheel. The machine holding Taka suddenly opened and let the student free. 

Taka didn't waste time standing about wondering; he jumped off of the car and started running towards the fence. Mondo's face held a wide relieved smile. The metal door of the fence opened. 

"But considering this is indeed a special case-" Monokuma spoke with his eerie, bright voice. He pulled himself out of the door, on top of it and pulled a sniper rifle- out of nowhere!   
"I can bend the rules and get to kill someone!!" 

" **I don't like preparing an execution and not get to execute someone!** " 

~

He was so close. Mondo could almost reach him. Kiyotaka was running for his life, running for Mondo. But as suddenly as Kiyotaka was returning to his life, he was pulled away from him just as suddenly. And permanently. 

Monokuma shot right through Kiyotaka's neck, the bullet piercing through and coming out from his throat. The same bullet scratched Mondo's shoulder as it came out of Taka's throat. Everything came to a stop, Mondo felt numb. 

Mondo grabbed Taka as he lost his footing and came falling down. Mondo dropped to his knees, dying Taka in his arms. The Moral Compass tried to talk, but he couldn't. Choking on his own blood, Taka looked at Mondo, into his eyes that started gathering tears. 

Mondo rocked softly forward and back, he held Taka tightly and stroked his cheek with his other hand.   
"I'm here", he whispered and leaned lower, his forehead touching Taka's. His tears dropped down on Taka's face, where they rolled down his cheeks.   
"I'm here..." 

Silence fell upon the execution field. Soon Taka didn't let a sound anymore, and Mondo's grief grew so heavy that he couldn't hold his heartaching howl inside anymore.


End file.
